La boda de vegeta y bulma
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: Mirai Trunks dijo que sus padres nunca se casaron pero en la saga de Majin boo y en dragon ball Gt los hemos escuchado referirse a ellos como esposos asi que pienso que en esa linea de tiempo si se casaron aqui mi idea de como ocurrio eso.. Comenten si les agrada la historia :)
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic no sean muy duros… Mirai Trunks dijo que sus padres nunca se casaron pero en la línea temporal de dragon ball z y dragon ball gt hemos escuchado a Vegeta y Bulma referirse a ellos como esposos así que pienso que en esa línea temporal si se casaron aquí mi idea de cómo ocurrió eso…

Capitulo 1 La decisión de vegeta

Era un día normal en la Corporación capsula ya había pasado un año desde que Gohan derroto al malvado Cell, Vegeta había reanudado su entrenamiento después de haberlo abandonado por un tiempo después de la humillación de ser superado por el hijo de su rival y muriendo este mismo dejado así incompleta su tan deseada venganza, pero al final su deseo de lucha y de auto superación lo habían echo regresar a sus extremistas entrenamientos y así después de una larga mañana de entrenamiento en su sagrada cámara de gravedad su estomago de saiyajin lo hizo ir hacia la cocina para comer lo que su pareja le había preparado antes de entrar escucho las voces de la mujer gritona y su madre.

"Hay mama no creo que sea buena idea mama a Vegeta no le gustan esas cosas" dijo la peli azul

"Hay hijita pero porque no todos aman las bodas además ustedes llevan mas de 2 años viviendo como pareja asta tienen un precioso hijo no veo cual es el problema" dijo muy emocionada la Sra. Brief

"Pues admito que si me gustaría casarme eso me aria muy feliz pero yo no se lo pediré y dudo mucho que el lo haga"

Arto de oír esa ridícula conversación entro a la cocina sin aparentar haber escuchado algo

"Dame de comer" pidió 'amablemente' y se sentó en una silla al lado de su hijo de 2 años que jugaba alegremente con su comida en su sillita de bebes.

"Ush que modales Vegeta enseguida te sirvo aunque un buenos días no te va a matar"

"Baah" fue su única respuesta. El almuerzo fue normal los robots no paraban de traerle comida a Vegeta mientras este comía en silencio y observaba como su mujer asía caras estúpidas y le hablaba raro al bebe mientras lo alimentaba.

Después del almuerzo Bulma se fue a trabajar Trunks quedo al cuidado de su abuela y Vegeta se fue a entrenar. Mientras daba patadas y puñetazos a un enemigo imaginario su mente estaba en otro lugar "¿_boda? ¿Casarse? Bah no son mas que estupideces terrícolas_" pensaba mientras se ejercitaba. En realidad esa platica que escucho de su mujer con su madre lo confundió bastante que tenia de especial ese cursi rito humano ella ya era su mujer suya y de nadie mas y no se alejaría de ella ni de su hijo porque ella quería hacer esa tontería, acaso desconfiaba de su lealtad o de que los fuera abandonar y quería atarlo con eso decidió que no se quedaría con esa duda era mejor preguntárselo.

Llego la hora de la cena y todo transcurrió de forma tranquila cuando terminaron Bulma fue a acostar a su bebe a su cuna y Vegeta fue a darse una ducha cuando ambos terminaron se encontraron en la habitación que compartían desde ase casi 3 años.

"¿Oye mujer a que te referías con las tonterías que hablabas con tu madre?" Pregunto esperando una buena respuesta

"Eh? a que te refieres, cuales tonterías"

"Te escuche hablando de tu madre sobre una boda y que te gustaría que nos casáramos" Dijo yendo directo al asunto

"oh pues es verdad a mi me gustaría que nos casáramos hacer una bonita boda y una gran fiesta pero yo se que a ti esas cosas cursis no te gustan y no te preocupes no te obligaría a nada lo importante es que estemos juntos"

"Y en que consiste ese tonto ritual? nunca eh visto uno" Pregunto el pues aunque nunca lo admitiera le gustaba ver a esa mujer feliz y si no resultaba ser algo tan humillante pues… ya vería

"Pues por lo general el hombre se lo propone a la mujer regalándole un anillo después se realiza una misa en un templo y una fiesta con tus seres queridos y luego viene la luna de miel" esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono coqueto y guiñándole un ojo.

"Que ridiculeces mujer ya duérmete" dijo abrazándola y pensando "_No puedo creer que bajo eh caído yo el príncipe saiyajin para terminar uniéndome a esta hembra en ese ridículo ritual humano pero si eso la ara feliz pues que así sea_".


	2. Capitulo 2 La propuesta

**N/A: El primer capitulo fue un poco corto pero los siguientes serán mas largos jeje si les gusta comenten acepto todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias :). Algo que se me olvido aclarar en el otro capitulo los diálogos van entre comillas "" y loes pensamientos igual pero con **_**cursiva**_** aah otra cosa Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 2 La propuesta

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se levanto muy temprano para empezar con su entrenamiento entro a la cámara de gravedad y la encendió a 200 g para calentar comenzó haciendo abdominales mientras pensaba "_primero tengo que regalarle un tonto anillo pero de donde demonios lo voy a sacar agg tendré que preguntarle a la fastidiosa de su madre_" y así siguió con su entrenamiento asta la hora del almuerzo, apago la gravedad y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya lo esperaban su suegra y su mocoso como el lo llamaba.

"Buenos días joven y apuesto Vegeta enseguida te sirvo tu almuerzo" dijo la Sra. Brief tan alegre como siempre

"…"

"Bulmita me dijo que la disculparas ella y mi esposo tuvieron que salir temprano a resolver unos problemas de la empresa. Y dime como va tu relación con mi hija"

"Bien" fue la única respuesta de él

"Me alegra oír eso ustedes hacen tan linda pareja, oye Vegeta podrías darle de comer a Trunks mientras termino de preparar tu almuerzo?"

"Grrr" dijo o mas bien gruño para el era demasiado exasperante tratar con bebes pero desde que vio morir a su hijo del futuro en la batalla con Cell trataba de ser mas paciente con el niño así que junto toda la paciencia que tenia (o sea muy poca) y comenzó a darle de comer a su pequeño mientras este reía muy contento y escupía la mitad de la comida que le daba su padre en la boca

"Ahh mocoso deja de moverte te estas ensuciando y no pienso bañarte" dijo vegeta empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia y como si el bebe le hubiera entendido comenzó a comer mas tranquilamente después de todo era mitad saiyajin y no quería desperdiciar mas comida pero aun mantenía esa gran sonrisa a el le encantaba la atención que le daba su padre.

"Aquí esta tu almuerzo joven Vegeta" dijo la Sra., Brief poniendo frente a Vegeta la comida suficiente para alimentar a 10 personas, Vegeta comió en silencio el tenia mejores modales que Goku pero al final de cuentas comía casi como animal cuando termino vio que la señora se retiraba

"Espere" le dijo deseando no arrepentirse de lo que le iba a decir

"Se te ofrece algo?" dijo amablemente la señora

"Eh… yo quiero saber donde puedo conseguir un anillo para casarse a Bulma" Dijo un poco sonrojado por las cursilerías que estaba diciendo

"UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO?! Hay que emoción tu y mi hija se van a casar no hay duda que Bulmita tiene mucha suerte se va a casar con el joven mas apuesto del mundo" Grito súper emocionada y al borde de las lagrimas su suegra

"Si lo que sea,donde lo puedo conseguir" A veces esa mujer era mas exasperante que su hijo de 2 años

"Vamos yerno yo te llevare a la mejor joyería de la capital de oeste para que escojas el anillo mas lindo para mi hija" Dijo súper feliz tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida

"_Aah maldición debí haberle preguntado mejor a su padre_" pensaba mientras se dirigía a la salida

La Sra. Brief llevo a Vegeta en su lindo auto rosa a la joyería mas exclusiva de la capital pensando en que su hija se merecía solo lo mejor entrando a la tienda los atendió muy amablemente una muchacha

"Muy buenos días jovencita quiero que por favor nos muestre los mejores anillos de compromiso que tenga" Valla si se notaba su felicidad

"Aquí están señora" Le dijo mostrándole una repisa con muchísimos anillos todos ellos hermosos y por supuesto caros ambos observaban atentamente todos los anillos

"Escoge el que creas que es el mejor para ella Vegeta no te preocupes por el precio eso es lo de menos" Siendo una familia millonaria claro que era lo de menos

"_Que tonterías todos se ven iguales_" pensaba un poco fastidiado pero de pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos llamando su completa atención era un bellísimo anillo de oro blanco con un gran zafiro tan azul como los ojos de su mujer y otros pequeños diamantes a los lados sin duda ese era el anillo que quería darle a su mujer

"Ese" Dijo señalando el anillo con el diamante azul

"Es precioso! Que buen gusto tienes joven Vegeta estoy segura que a Bulma le va encantar. Queremos este anillo señorita" Pagaron el anillo y salieron de la tienda, en el camino la señora intento hacerle platica a su futuro legalmente yerno

"Y dime Vegeta como se lo vas a proponer"

"Que acaso hay otra tonta costumbre humana para eso?" esto cada ves se le asía mas raro

"Pues no es una costumbre en general pero si tiene que ser algo súper especial y romántico pues es un momento inolvidable en la vida de una mujer, a mi tu suegro me lo propuso dándome una capsula y cuando la abrí volaron miles de pétalos de rosas en ese momento se arrodillo y me entrego el anillo, sabes esa fue la primera capsula que funciono correctamente" Dijo ella recordando con muchísima emoción

"Baah a mi no me gustan esas ridiculeces humanas" El jamás se arrodillaría para pedir algo ni siquiera su mujer su orgullo no se lo permitiría

"Jaja pero que dices vegeta no son ridiculeces no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo tu solo preséntate a la cena con un lindo atuendo y el anillo"

"_Maldita sea esto es mas complicado de lo que creí mejor me hubiera quedado callado_" Pensaba algo nervioso el saiyajin

Después de que llegaron a la Corporación capsula Vegeta se encerró en su cara de gravedad a entrenar y también a meditar sobre si había cometido un error o no salió solo para comer y después regreso hay se quedo asta las 8:30

"La mama de la mujer me dijo que la cena será a las 9 mejor iré a darme una ducha solo espero que no se ocurriera hacer ninguna barbaridad no pienso humillarme" Así salió de su sagrada cámara de gravedad y entro por el balcón a su habitación se dio una buena ducha y cuando salió noto que había un atuendo seguramente escogido por la mama de su mujer sobre su cama se vistió y luego se miro al espejo, normalmente no se fijaba mucho en su apariencia mientras no lo considerara algo ridículo no le importaba pero había adquirido la costumbre de mirarse en el espejo de cierta mujer vanidosa con la que vivía el conjunto consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro a su medida zapatos negros y una camisa de botones igualmente negra y decidió dejar unos botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su bien torneado pecho bajo a la cocina y su seño se frunció mas de lo normal al ver lo que había preparado su suegra.

La mesa de la cocina tenia un lindo mantel blanco con detalles en rojo y en medio un jarrón de cristal con unas bellas rosas y 2 velas iluminando el lugar desde la entrada de la casa asta la cocina había un camino de pétalos de rosas.

"Maldita sea esto no podría ser mas ridículo! Me largo de aquí" Estaba furioso simplemente no accedería a hacer algo tan humillante como eso

Mientras tanto…

"Mama no entiendo porque me mandaste a la oficina este vestido…si si mama si me lo puse pero… si mama mi maquillaje esta bien como siempre me veo muy bien pero no entiendo a que se debe esto…como que sorpresa.. no espera no cuelgues!... " Desea Bulma mientras con una mano sostenía su teléfono y con la otra manejaba de regreso a su hogar

Devuelta en la Corporación capsula..

Vegeta iba saliendo de la cocina cuando se encontró con la creadora de ese desastre

"Espera joven vegeta a donde vas? Bulmita ya viene para acá" Dijo algo preocupada

"Me largo de aquí no pienso prestarme para algo tan humillante!" Grito bastante molesto el saiyajin

"Espera vegeta esto es algo importante para Bulma además se me acaba de ocurrir una idea préstame el anillo ni siquiera vas a tener que entregárselo tu solo siéntate y cena" Dijo guiñándole uno ojo la Sra. Brief

"_Grrr si padre me viera haciendo esto reviviría solo para morir de un infarto_" pensó el guerrero mientras le entregaba el anillo a la mama de su mujer y se dirigía a la cocina mas le valía a la mujer que apreciara lo que estaba asiendo y le hiciera unas cuantas mejoras a la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma llego y encapsulo su auto lo metió a su bolso y al entrar vio el camino de pétalos y lo siguió asta la cocina algo nerviosa al entrar a la cocina vio la hermosa decoración y a Vegeta sentado en una de las 2 sillas

"Oh Vegeta esto es hermoso! No puedo creer que hisieras esto por mi " Grito súper emocionada era lo mas romántico que alguien había echo por ella en su vida ni siquiera Yamcha en todo el tiempo que fueron pareja había echo algo así por ella

"Baah yo no hice nada mujer fue tu madre" dijo muy malhumorado

"No importa con que estés aquí y no hallas echo explotar la cocina es suficiente para mi" Ella sabia que Vegeta no era el príncipe romántico de los cuentos de hadas pero conociendo su carácter que estuviera hay sentado prestándose para esa 'cursilería humana' era casi un milagro

Él enseguida noto lo hermosa que se veía ella llevaba un vestido rojo algo arriba de la rodilla ceñido a su cuerpo la espalda estaba casi completamente descubierta y un considerado escote que asía resaltar su bella figura

Ambos se sentaron y los robots empezaron a traerles la comida

."Y se puede saber a que se debe este detalle?" Pregunto Bulma muy curiosa

"Grrr cállate y come mujer" se notaba que aun estaba un poco malhumorado por toda esa situación

Ella decidió no hacer mas preguntas y disfrutar el momento, mientras comían Vegeta estaba pensando que demonios aria la irritante de su suegra con el anillo cuando terminaron la cena los robots les trajeron el postre y cuando se disponían a comerlo apareció el pequeño Trunks con un lindo trajecito negro sosteniendo un cojín de terciopelo rojo con una linda cajita y se acerco a su madre

"Hay mi pequeño que tierno te ves y que es eso que traes allí?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"_Ese niño se ve ridículo es el hijo del príncipe saiyajin no deberían de vestirlo así cuando todo esto acabe me quejare con la madre de mi mujer_" No solo lo humillaban a el sino también a su hijo pensaba el y es que el pequeño Trunks entro con el seño igual de fruncido que el de su padre se notaba que esa ropa no era para nada cómoda y su mujer en ves de tomar el anillo seguía asiendo esas típicas caras estúpidas para que el bebe se riera

"Ahh solo toma la maldita caja mujer" Dijo al borde de la desesperación

"Hay Vegeta que malos modales tienes nunca vas a cambiar" Dijo mientras tomaba la cajita y la abría

"Baah déjate de estupideces mujer es obvio que no vio a cambiar" Y al no escuchar respuesta de la mujer gritona volteo a verla, ella estaba totalmente en shock con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía el anillo y una pequeña nota en la mano que había estado también adentro de la cajita la nota decía :'Te quieres casar conmigo'

"Oh por Kami-sama" Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar fuertemente

"Maldita sea porque demonios lloras si no quieres pues no nos casamos y ya!" Dijo bastante molesto y es que Vegeta aun no sabia identificar muy bien la causa de su llanto lloraba de tristeza, de enojo, a veces cuando reía mucho pero no se estaba riendo así que debían ser alguna de las otras 2 opciones

"CLARO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO VEGETAAA! ESTOY LLORANDO DE FELISIDAD!" Estaba tan emocionada era obvio para ella que Dende era mucho mas eficaz que el Kami-sama anterior porque este era el milagro mas grande que algún dios halla echo

"_También llora de felicidad? Estúpida mujer que acaso llora por cada maldito sentimiento humano que tiene_" Pensaba bastante confundido nunca iba a terminar de comprender a los humanos y sus sentimientos

"Hay mujer tu si que estas loca ya deja de llorar, ya te di el dichoso anillo y ahora que?"

"Gracias Vegeta es al anillo mas bonito que eh visto y se me ve precioso ahora tenemos que ir a un templo y casarnos oficialmente ahí" Decía mientras se secaba las ultimas lagrimas y veía atentamente el anillo ya puesto en su mano

"Pues vamos de una ves no pienso desperdiciar otro día de entrenamiento"

"Hay Vegeta eso no es algo que se haga de un día para otro tiene que planearse la ceremonia y la fiesta pero no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo que te parece que la organice para dentro de un mes?" Quería casarse lo mas pronto posible pero también quería que fuera algo grande e inolvidable pues uno no se casa con un príncipe extraterrestre ex mercenario asesino todos los días cierto?

"Siempre asiendo un escándalo por todo mujer as lo que quieras pero no quiero ninguna cursilería entendiste" No pensaba humillarse mas

"No te preocupes mi príncipe organizare la mejor boda del mundo" Decía súper feliz mientras un observaba su anillo


	3. Capitulo 3 Organizando la boda del siglo

**N/A: Me alegra saber que les esta gustando mi historia les agradezco mucho sus comentarios: D me motivan a escribir lo mejor que mi imaginación me lo permite sigan comentando acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y opiniones :). No estoy muy segura pero creo que este será el penúltimo capitulo, sin mas que decir disfruten mi historia. Los personajes no me pretensen nos propiedad de Akira Toriyama **

Capitulo 3 Organizando la boda del siglo

Habían pasado 3 días desde la propuesta de matrimonio de Vegeta a Bulma y durante ese tiempo Bulma no había quitado la hermosa sonrisa que le producía saber que dentro de muy poco seria la esposa del hombre que ama, después de la comida se dirigió en su aéreo nave junto con el pequeño Trunks a la montaña Paoz para pedir la ayuda de su amiga Milk

"Hay que emoción mi niño muy pronto tu papi y yo nos vamos a casar no te da alegría?" Le decía muy feliz a Trunks pensando que tal ves le fuera a entender ya que para sus 2 años era un niño bastante inteligente y como si así hubiera sido el niño soltó una gran carcajada

"Bueno ya llegamos bebe" Dijo Bulma mientras aterrizaba afuera de la casa de Milk

"Milk! Gohan! Hay alguien en casa!?" Grito a todo pulmón y enseguida salió Milk con un bebe de un año de edad en brazos

"Buenas tardes Bulma que bueno que nos visitas pasa en seguida te preparo algo de te. Hay que bueno trajiste al pequeño Trunks a jugar con mi Goten" Dijo Milk muy amablemente mientras entraban al interior de la casa

"Gracias Milk jeje en realidad vengo porque necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante" Decía ya sin aguantarse las ganas de contarle todo

"Claro Bulma tu nos as ayudado bástate desde que mi Goku murió dime que puedo hacer por ti"Se notaba la nostalgia en sus palabras

"Ni lo menciones Milk es lo mínimo que podría hacer por la familia de mi mejor amigo y madre del niño que nos salvo a todos pero cambiando de tema quiero tu ayuda con esto" Dijo Bulma mostrándole el hermoso anillo que le dio su príncipe

"No me digas que es un anillo de compromiso!? Valla no me mal interpretes pero nunca creí que el rebelde de Vegeta te propusiera matrimonio"

"No te preocupes jeje la verdad yo tampoco creía que fuera posible pero ya ves que si en fin quisiera que por favor me ayudes a planear todo y claro que seas mi madrina de anillos"

"Claro que te ayudo Bulma y también quiero ser tu madrina pero de anillos? Eso generalmente lo ase una pareja porque no se lo pides a Krillin y la androide 18 escuche que ya formalizaron su relación" Dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza

"Quiero que ellos sean padrinos de lazo Milk además tu tienes a tu pareja antes de venir aquí fui a hablar con uranai baba pues recordé que cuando éramos niños ella pudo traer del otro mundo al abuelito de Goku y le pedí que trajera a Goku para el día de mi boda no fue fácil convencer a la vieja bruja pero termino accediendo" Dijo pensando en la enorme cantidad de dinero que le tubo que pagar para contratar sus servicios

"BULMA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ISIERAS ESO TE LO AGRADESCO TANTO ESTO NUNCA TE LO PODRE PAGAR!" Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar de la emoción por tener a su Goku un día completo

"Por nada Milk y no te preocupes no hay nada que pagar yo quería que mi mejor amigo estuviera presente, y bien que te parece si pasamos a mi casa y le dejamos los bebes a mi madre quiero que me acompañes a ver los vestidos"

"Claro solo déjame avisarle a Gohan que nos iremos y que me llevare a su hermano el se tiene que quedar aquí a estudiar perdió bastante tiempo durante los 3 años que estuvo entrenando con el rebelde de pikoro y Goku " Milk subió a la habitación de su hijo mayor y luego se fue con Bulma a la capital, como a los 10 minutos salió Gohan por la ventana con el gran dragon a buscar al señor pikoro para entrenar un rato antes de que llegara su estricta madre

Mientras tanto en la capital del oeste…

"Y dime Bulma cuando será la boda? Como te lo propuso? Cuéntamelo todo" Decía bastante emocionada la peli negro

"Me lo propuso hace 3 días fue algo hermoso llegue a mi casa y había un camino de pétalos asía la cocina la verdad primero dude en seguirlo creí que era algún detalle de mi padre para mi mama pero recordé que el aun seguía en la oficina de la corporación así que lo seguí y cuando llegue a la cocina había una romántica decoración y vegeta estaba hay luego de que cenamos apareció Trunks y me dio el anillo debiste verlo se veía tan adorable con su pequeño smoking"

"Valla Bulma fue algo verdaderamente hermoso" Dijo un poco celosa pues su matrimonio se debió a que su esposo creía que casarse era comida

"Lo se aunque en realidad todo fue idea de mi madre pero si Vegeta no destruyo el lugar era porque estaba de acuerdo, mira Milk esta es la tienda de la que te hable seguro que aquí encontrare mi vestido" Dijo señalando una gran tienda que se veía muy elegante. Las 2 mujeres entraron y se encontraron con un joven que las atendió

"Buenos días joven mi nombre es Bulma Brief y pronto me casare quisiera ver algunos vestidos por favor"

"Oh es la señorita Brief la heredera de la corporación capsula por favor adelante dígame como le gustaría su vestido y yo le mostrare los modelos que podrán ser de su agrado" Dijo muy amablemente el joven

"Pues me gustaría algo sexi con muchísimo brillo súper elegante" Definitivamente se quería ver como la princesa que merecía su príncipe

El joven le mostro varios vestido y estuvo varias horas probándoselos todos, cada uno mas hermoso que el anterior pero ninguno le asía sentir esa chispa que siente una mujer cuando encuentra el vestido indicado creyó que tal ves esa no era la tienda indicada, se dirigían a la salida cuando decidió echar un ultimo vistazo y fue entonces cuando lo noto..

Era un finísimo vestido corte sirena con un solo hombro tenia muchos holanes en la parte de abajo detalles de brillo en la parte de arriba y una larga cola que lo asía ver súper elegante

"Milk mira ese vestido es precioso!" Dijo corriendo al estante donde lo vio y enseguida lo pidió cuando salió del probador y se miro al espejo las lagrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos, estaba segura, ese era el vestido con el que se quería convertir en la esposa de Vegeta

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula, más específico en la cámara de gravedad se encontraba el orgulloso saiyajin entrenando como siempre asta que fue interrumpido por su 'querida' suegra

"Joven Vegeta siento mucho interrumpirte pero tengo que salir a recoger las invitaciones de tu boda y mi esposo esta trabajando necesito que cuides a Trunks además deberías de ir a comprar el traje que usaras porque no te llevas a tu hijo" Dijo tan feliz como siempre la Sra. Brief

"Grr no tengo tiempo para eso estoy entrenando dígale a la madre del mocoso que lo cuide o llévatelo tu y que compre el condenado traje" Ese asunto de la boda lo tenía de bastante mal humor

"Bulmita salió a comprar su vestido con Milk y yo me voy a llevar al pequeño Goten y solo tengo un asiento para bebe bueno nos vemos Vegeta Trunks esta en su cuarto y en la cocina te deje una tarjeta de crédito y una lista de las tiendas donde podrías encontrar tu traje nos vemos" Corto la comunicación y se fue dejando a Vegeta con el grito en la boca

"Maldita sea esto es una perdida de tiempo!" Dijo mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad y se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo

"Mocoso iremos a comprar un estúpido traje no quiero nada de gritos ni lloriqueos ni estupideces de bebes entendiste"

"Papa.. aajajaaja etupido taje" Dijo el bebe imitando las palabras de su mal hablado padre, y así Vegeta juntando toda su paciencia cargo a su mocoso y salió volando asta la capital y aterrizo junto en frente de una de las tiendas de la lista de la mama de Bulma llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por hay y entraron a la tienda

"Buenos días joven en que lo podemos ayudar" Dijo una jovencita que al notar que entro un guapo sujeto a la tienda no dudo en atenderlo

"Quiero comprar un traje" Dijo el saiyajin mientras traía cargado a su mocoso

"Que tipo de traje le gustaría joven, oh vaya miren madamas que presura es su hermanito?" Dijo la muchacha con la esperanza de que fuera soltero

"Grrr que estupideces dices humana tonta es mi hijo y quiero un traje para una boda" Como detestaba a la mayoría de los humanos

"Esta bien señor pase por aquí y se los muestro y dígame de quien es la boda?" Ahora mantenía la esperanza de que fuera papa soltero

"Mía" Fue su única respuesta

"Aquí están los trajes señor son nuestros mejores modelos la talla viene al reverso del cuello el probador esta al fondo del pasillo, quiere que le ayude con el bebe mientras busca algo de su gusto" Ya había perdido las esperanzas pero ese bebe era adorable

"No necesito tu ayuda humana insolente ahora retírate de una buena ves" Era obvio que a la única humana que podía soportar era a la gritona de pelo azul. Miro todos los trajes mientras cargaba a Trunks como un saco de papas pero este parecía muy cómodo pues no dejaba de reír y hacer esos ruidos de bebe que a Vegeta le impacientaban

"_No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que talla es la adecuada para mi Bulma siempre compra toda mi ropa_" pensaba mientras tomaba uno que el consideraba que era el tamaño adecuado para él, dejo a Trunks sentado en un moderno sillón que estaba afuera del probador mientras le advertía que no se moviera de ese lugar, cuando salió traía puesto un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca se veía simplemente guapísimo ese hombre era la perfección echo saiyajin mientras se observaba en un espejo afuera del probador Trunks se bajo del sillón y observaba fijamente a su padre

"Que me ves mocoso"

"ajajajaaja etupido taje" dijo el bebe mientras reía a carcajadas

"QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!" si no fuera porque esas palabras las aprendió de el ase unas cuantas horas tal ves lo hubiera matado. Y así humillado por su hijo de 2 años que se burlo de su traje volvió al probador y luego pago el 'etupido taje'

De vuelta con Bulma y Milk en otra parte de la capital se encontraban las 2 mujeres con muchísimas bolsas Bulma había comprado su vestido y había pasado a una joyería a comprar un brazalete y unos aretes que hicieran juego y los zapatos que usaría para ese día, también le compro un lindo trajecito blanco a su hijo y de paso aprovecho para comprarse una que otra blusita o jeans que encontrara en el camino Milk también llevaba muchas bolsas compro el vestido que usaría ese día era un elegante vestido negro ese día quería verse hermosa para su Goku también compro un traje para Gohan y un mameluco para Goten, después de eso regresaron a la corporación capsula la señora Brief que ya había regresado le entrego al pequeño y le presto uno de sus autos para que regresara a su hogar en la montaña Paoz

"Bulma que bueno que llegaste mira ya me entregaron las invitaciones quedaron divinas" Dijo la señora Brief

"Si mama estan súper lindas esta semana hay que entregarlas todas, mira tengo que mostrarte mi vestido me voy a ver como toda una princesa" Dijo la peli azul dejando todas las demás bolsas en el piso y tomando el vestido

"Hay hija esta bellísimo no cabe duda que serás la novia mas linda del mundo y tu futuro esposo no se queda atrás es tan apuesto" Esa señora no perdía la oportunidad para alagar a Vegeta

"Y por cierto mama en donde están Vegeta y Trunks cuando entre vi la cámara de gravedad apagada creí que estarían cenando pero no los veo por aquí" Estaba muy extrañada pues su pareja no es de los que salen mucho que digamos

"Fue con Trunks a comprar su traje" Dijo como si fuera algo normal y pues en realidad se podría decir que si lo era, un padre saliendo con su hijo que es lo raro en eso? Lo raro es que ese padre era Vegeta!

"Enserio! Valla ese saiyajin nunca deja de sorprenderme" Pedirle matrimonio y salir con su hijo en la misma semana? Definitivamente tenia que agradecerle a Dende cuando lo viera

"Y nunca dejare de sorprenderte mujer" Dijo Vegeta entrando a la casa con la bolsa del traje y a Trunks cargado como saco de papas

"AAAHHH! VEGETA LARGO DE AQUÍ!" Dijo gritando tan fuerte que en ese momento Vegeta maldecía su desarrollado sentido del oído y recibiendo un portazo en la cara

"Que te pasa mujer maldita sea cada ves estas mas loca! Me vas a reventar los tímpanos! Ábreme la estúpida puerta o la volare en pedazos"

"Lo siento Vegeta pero no puedes ver mi vestido asta el día de la boda espera mientras lo guardo" Dijo mientras subía las escaleras corriendo

"Grrr tienes 1 minuto o explotare toda la entrada!" Dijo bastante molesto

"Ya puedes entrar Vegeta y que te eh dicho de amenazarme con explotar la cas… Hay Vegeta no cargues así a nuestro hijo eres un mono salvaje" Dijo arrebatándole a Trunks y acunándolo en su brazos

"Baah ya cállate mujer ese niño es un saiyajin y tu lo estas consintiendo demasiado lo aras un débil"

"Claro que no será débil pero tampoco será un loco obsesionado con las pelas como tu y Goku" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba súper fuerte

"Claro que mi hijo no será como el idiota de kakarotto y ya sírveme de comer tengo hambre" Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Hablando de Goku el vendrá el día de la boda te lo aviso desde ahora para que ese día no se les ocurra hacer una de sus tonterías de extraterrestres ese es nuestro día y no quiero pelas entendiste" No iba a permitir que su tonta rivalidad echara a perder su día especial

"Que el idiota va a venir! Maldita sea mujer porque te empeñas en convertir esto en algo humillante!" Solo eso le faltaba el descerebrado de kakarotto molestando con sus idioteces

"No tiene porque ser algo humillante además Goku también esta casado"

"Grrr" En verdad tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo pero los robots comenzaron a traer la comida y lo único más grande en el mundo que su ira era su apetito

Al siguiente día cuando toda la familia termino de almorzar Bulma tomo su aéreo nave para comenzar a repartir las invitaciones se moría de ganas de contarle todos su amigos sobre su boda, seguro que todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa, primero llego a Kame House donde se encontraban el maestro roshi Krillin 18 y Oolung

"Buenos días Bulma que bueno que nos visitas" Dijo el maestro roshi acercándose demasiado a Bulma

"Aah pero que le pasa viejo pervertido aléjese" Le gustaba visitar a sus amigos pero siempre terminaba golpeando al viejo, Krillin y 18 salieron de la casa al oír el escándalo

"Hay maestro nunca a va cambiar, y dime Bulma que te trae por acá" Dijo amablemente Krillin

"Hola Krillin vengo a invitarlos a todos a mi boda" Dijo la peli-azul remarcando las ultimas palabras

"Con que Vegeta por fin te abandono y ahora te casas por despecho eh? Y dime quien es el sujeto" Dijo Yamcha saliendo de la casa junto con Oolung

"Yamcha no sabia que estabas aquí pensaba llevarte tu invitación a tu apartamento, y con respecto a lo que le dijiste quiero que te quede muy claro que Vegeta nunca me va a abandonar y es con el con quien me caso" Dijo Bulma molesta por el comentario de su amigo, pasar de que ellos ya habían terminado ase mucho tiempo el aun seguía algo resentido de que ella estuviera con Vegeta a pesar de que el fue el culpable de su separación

"Valla y con que lo obligaste? Una nueva cámara de gravedad? Dinero? Abandonar a Trunks en un orfanato?"

"No es gracioso Yamcha ya hemos hablado sobre eso Vegeta nos ama a mi y a mi hijo, en fin aquí les dejo las invitaciones toma esta es para puar por cierto Krillin quería saber si tu y 18 podrían ser mis padrinos de lazo" Dijo entregándoles a todos sus invitaciones

"Claro Bulma nos encantaría verdad 18" Dijo Krillin tomando la mano de su novia

"Hum pues esta bien" 18 a pesar de que ya no deseaba destruir nada aun mantenía un fuerte carácter

"Gracias muchachos bueno tengo que irme ya casi es hora de la comida nos vemos en la invitación dice la fecha y el lugar de la ceremonia y la fiesta asta luego" Dijo agitando su mano y elevándose en su nave para retirarse

El resto de la semana entrego las invitaciones a Lunch Ten shin han Chaoz Milk Gohan Pikoro, Uranai baba, en fin a todos su amigos y asociados y conocidos de la corporación capsula

Y así el tiempo se fue volando escogiendo la comida para el banquete, comprando centros de mesa, botanas, bebidas, discutiendo con Vegeta, comprando arreglos de flores, eligiendo manteles y otras decoraciones etc. Asta que por fin paso un mes…


	4. Capitulo 4 Un dia antes

**N/A Creo que todos esperaban el capitulo de la boda espero no decepcionarlos pero quise alargarlo un poco mas de verdad espero no me odien pero quería agregar escenas de Vegeta y Bulma antes de la boda. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 4 Un día antes

Por fin después de un mes de organización todo estaba listo solo faltaba un día para la boda de Vegeta y Bulma, los primeros rallos del sol iluminaban la habitación de los futuros esposos molestando en lo ojos de el príncipe que despertaba listo para un largo día de entrenamiento hoy tenia que esforzarse al doble pues su esposa le había advertido que el día de mañana encapsularía la cámara de gravedad y no se la regresaría asta pasada la luna de miel, este ultimo concepto se lo había explicado Bulma ase un par de semanas y parecía ser lo único bueno que resultaría de todo ese escándalo de la boda, 2 semanas alejados de todos los insectos que merodeaban su casa y de su mocoso solo ellos 2 disfrutándose el uno al otro, y con esos pensamientos en su mente salió de su habitación para comenzar con su entrenamiento y eso fue lo que hizo toda la mañana hasta que fue interrumpido

"Vegeta sal de hay el almuerzo esta listo" Dijo su futura esposa por el comunicador de la cámara de gravedad

"Si mujer ya voy" Se acerco al simulador de gravedad lo apago y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya lo esperaba su mujer, su hijo y una gran cantidad de comida

"Oye Vegeta hoy comenzaran a traer toda la decoración para la fiesta de mañana no quiero que espantes a los hombres que vengan a decorar el patio entendiste" Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que no encontraría mejor lugar para hacer la fiesta que en el gran patio de su casa

"No te preocupes mujer hoy estaré todo el día entrenando" Dijo mientras comenzaba a comer

"Hoy puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras pero no te excedas vegeta no quiero que mañana estés lleno de heridas"

"Esta bien mujer por cierto cuando llegara el retrasado de tu amigo" Después de mucho discutir el había permitido que todos los insectos de sus amigos estuvieran presentes incluso Goku, después de todo siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que su mujer le dijera

"Supongo que te refieres a Goku el llegara mañana y solo podrá estar aquí por un día, por cierto Vegeta todos los invitados son conocidos míos no hay alguien a quien tu quieras invitar?"

"Claro mujer le diré a mis amigos humanos que vengan" Su mujer era muy inteligente pero a veces hacia comentarios inapropiados el no tenia absolutamente ningún conocido aquí mas que los amigos de ella y todos a los que alguna ves conoció estaban muertos, eso le izo pensar en lo que le diría su padre si lo viera ahora complaciendo a una débil terrícola en todo lo que pidiera pero prefirió no hacer ningún otro comentario mas

"Hay Vegeta yo solo lo decía por no ser descortés después de todo la boda es algo de ambos" Ella misma había reconocido el error en sus palabras

"No importa mujer invita a quien tu quieras, me voy a entrenar comerás aquí?" Dijo mientras terminaba su almuerzo, esa ultima pregunta era algo frecuente pues como estaba a punto de convertirse el la dueña de la corporación capsula casi siempre comía en su oficina mientras trabajaba

"No, lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo como mañana me tomare el día libre tengo mucho que hacer hoy" a ella no le gustaba comer fuera pero pues ni modo tenia que atender sus responsabilidades

"Esta bien mujer nos vemos en la cena" Le dio un tierno Beso en los labios y salió de la cosina para entrenar el resto del dia

"_Hay Vegeta quien diría que cuando llegaste aquí eras un cruel asesino con la intención de destruir la tierra y ahora eres el padre de mi hijo y estoy segura que seras un gran esposo_" Pensaba sonriendo mientras se dirigía a despedirse de su hijo para irse a trabajar

Vegeta entreno asta que su estomago le dijo que era hora de comer se le hacia extraño que su suegra no lo hubiera interrumpido para llamarlo a comer así que salió por su cuenta asía a cocina ahí encontró una nota que decía: 'Joven Vegeta l siento mucho pero tuve que salir a ver unos detalles de mañana Trunks esta en su habitación dormido por favor despiértalo y aliméntalo. Besos tu linda suegra.'

"Grrr" Vegeta arrugo la hoja y se encamino a la habitación de su hijo, no era la primera ves que comía solo con el pues su esposa por lo general comía en la empresa y sus suegros salían mucho

"Trunks despierta es hora de comer" Dijo Vegeta moviendo un poco a su hijo, el niño comenzó a abrir los ojos y en ves de llorar como normalmente aria un bebe cuando lo despiertan una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro

"Papá papá" Dijo Trunks alzando sus manitas para que su papá lo cargara, así Vegeta lo cargo y lo llevo a la cocina ahí asiendo uso de su auto control alimento a su hijo y luego comió él lo que les había dejado la mama de Bulma cuando termino noto que la mama de su mujer aun no regresaba y eso le molesto el quería regresar a entrenar pero no podía dejar al bebe solo así que se dirigió a la sala encendió la televisión y cambio varias veces el canal asta que encontró algo de su agrado mientras vigilaba a su hijo que jugaba con uno de los tantos juguetes que le había echo su abuelo, después de una hora llego la señora Brief y Vegeta se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad mientras observaba a los hombres que traían algunas cosas para el evento de mañana sin tomarles mucha importancia entro en la cámara y comenzó con su entrenamiento hasta que sintió el ki de su mujer entrando en la casa así que decidió que era suficiente por hoy, apago la gravedad y se dirigió asta la sala donde encontró a su mujer tumbada en un sillón

"Tu madre preparara la cena?" Pregunto al verla sin intenciones de pararse a hacerla ella

"No Vegeta yo y mi mama estamos agotadas trabaje todo el día y ella estuvo revisando asta el ultimo detalle de la boda, pásame el teléfono encargare unas pizzas"

"No deberías de trabajar tanto podrías conseguir mas empleados que te ayuden" Dijo Vegeta dándole el teléfono a Bulma y acomodándose al lado de ella en el sillón, ella encargo 50 pizzas explicando por milésima ves que no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, después se acomodo en el sillón quedando recargada en el pecho de Vegeta mientras este la abrazaba

"Prefiero hacerlo yo pero gracias por preocuparte por mi Vegeta" Dijo mientras se volteaba para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla

"Baah yo no me preocupo mujer solo lo digo porque prefiero que tu prepares la cena" Dijo algo sonrojado por dejar expuesta su preocupación por la mujer

"Lo se ni la comida del mejor restaurante se compara con la mía jaja por cierto Vegeta no estas emocionado mañana es el gran día" Vegeta no pudo ni responder porque Bulma se paro de un brinco del lugar en donde estaba dejando al saiyajin muy confundido

"No puedo creer que lo olvidara! Vegeta la boda es mañana y no hemos practicado nuestro vals" Entre el trabajo y Trunks y organizar todo nunca le paso por la mente que nunca había visto a Vegeta bailar un vals y eso era algo que no podía faltar en una boda

"Vals? Que es eso" Esperaba que la respuesta no fuera algo que lo obligara a humillarse

"Es un baile Vegeta y no puede faltar en una boda, ven párate te mostrare como se hace para que no hagas el ridículo mañana" Dijo conectando su reproductor de música en unas bocinas y buscando la canción que pondrían mañana

"Y se te ocurre decirlo un día antes mujer no se como te ases llamar la mujer mas inteligente de la tierra" Bulma estaba completamente preparada para convencer a Vegeta de ensayar el vals pero al ver que este se paraba de su asiento con total disposición de ensayar no pudo disimular una gran sonrisa en verdad Vegeta estaba comprometido con esto de la boda

"Solo sígueme Vegeta" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el por instinto él abrazó su cintura, la música comenzó a sonar y Bulma comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la romántica melodía ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos mientras se dejaban llevar por la música, a pesar de que Vegeta nunca en su vida había echo eso parecía un experto

"Tanto escándalo por esto mujer es algo muy fácil pero claro que se podía de esperar de mi el gran vegeta para mi todo es tan sencillo" Dijo con su típica arrogancia

"No cabe duda que estas lleno de sorpresas Vegeta"

"No tienes ni idea Bulma" Dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado, ambos se acercaron y se besaron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era una escena completamente romántica nada podía arruinarla…

"HAAAAY QUE LINDOS SE VEEN" Grito súper emocionada la señora Brief ambos se separaron y Vegeta se puso rojo como un tomate

"Mamaa!" Dijo avergonzada la peli azul

"Oh lo siento mucho los interrumpí verdad, cuanto lo lamento pero venia avisarles que las pizzas ya habían llegado y no me guante la emoción cuando los vi" Dijo apenada por interrumpir el momento de su hija

"No importa mama ven Vegeta vamos a comer" Vegeta la siguió sin protestar aun seguía avergonzado. Todos cenaron en calma y cuando terminaron Vegeta se dirigió a su habitación y Bulma a dormir al bebe cuando por fin lo logro se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó junto a su pareja y se quedo mirando fijamente el techo metida en sus pensamientos

"Ya duérmete mujer o mañana tendrás ojeras"

"Si ya lo se es solo que estaba repasando los detalles de mañana no quiero que ocurra ningún error todo tiene que ser perfecto" En verdad quería que fuera un día inolvidable

"Todo saldrá bien mujer ya duérmete o mañana te quedaras dormida y caerás de cara sobre el pastel" Dijo burlón el saiyajin

"Tienes razón debo dormir bien o seré una novia fea es solo que me preocupa que alguno de los empleados cometan algún error" Dijo acomodándose para dormir

"No te preocupes mujer si hacen eso yo me encargare de eliminarlos" Su orgullo no le permitiría decirlo jamás pero el también quería que todo saliera bien mañana

"Esperemos que eso no sea necesario buenas noches Vegeta"

"Buenas noches"

_Los rallos del sol iluminaban la habitación Bulma abrió los ojos y su corazón latió rápido por fin era el día! Se levanto, desayuno rápido y se fue con su mama al salón de belleza, después de varias oras de peinado maquillaje manicura y pedicura para los mujeres ahora Bulma se dirigía caminando al altar esperando ver a vegeta parado junto al sacerdotepero cuando entro a la iglesia todos estaba mirando a Bulma con cara de desconcierto _

"_Vegeta no a llegado y no lo encontramos por ninguna parte" Dijo Krillin algo nervioso_

"_Lo ves Bulma te lo dije ese hombre no te quiere! Te dejo plantada en el altar!" Dijo cruelmente Yamcha_

"_Cállate Yamcha tu no conoces a Vegeta tal ves le surgió algún problema pero va a venir" Dijo Bulma reteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos_

"_Bulma querida me han informado que la nave espacial acaba de despegar de la corporación capsula, lo siento Bulma" Dijo triste el señor Brief_

"_TE LO DIJE BULMA EL JAMAS SE VA A CASAR CONTIGO!" le grito Yamcha_

"_CALLATE! CALLATE!" le decía mientras lloraba fuertemente_

"CALLATEE!" Gritaba Bulma mientras se revolcaba en las sabanas de su cama

"Bulma despierta!" Grito Vegeta

"Vegeta ¡! Fue un solo sueño!" Dijo mientas se echaba a llorar en el pecho de su amado

"Que soñabas mujer" Dijo preocupado el saiyajin

"Nada importante" Dijo ya mas calmada

"Segura" Sabia que no era cierto pero no quería presionarla a contárselo

"Si Vegeta no te preocupes hay que volver a dormir mañana será un largo día" Dijo pensando en su sueño

"Esta bien pero hablaremos de esto mañana" Dijo Vegeta acomodándose para volver a dormir

"Vegeta porque me propusiste matrimonio?" Antes de ese sueño nunca había pensado en eso

"Pues te escuche hablando con tu madre y después tu misma me dijiste que te gustaría estar casada" Dijo ya medio dormido

"Enserio lo hiciste por eso Vegeta? Querías verme feliz?" Ella ya lo sabia pero quería escucharlo de el

"Si y ya duérmete mujer no quiero una novia con ojeras"

"Gracias Vegeta te amo" Ahora ya no tenia dudas ellos serian marido y mujer mañana, le dio un tierno beso y se acomodo entre sus fuertes brazos. El resto de la noche Bulma durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro asta que los primeros rallos de luz del amanecer iluminaron la habitación de la pajera, Bulma abrió los ojos por fin había llegado el día…

**Espero les halla gustado y les prometo subir el capitulo de la boda lo mas pronto posible! Comenten si les gusto y si tienen alguna idea para el capitulo de la boda esto completamente abierta a sugerencias :)**


	5. Capitulo 5Hasta que la muerte los separe

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el capitulo de la boda espero les guste, se que en los otros capítulos tuve algunas faltas de ortografía pido disculpas por eso pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir espero con el tiempo mejorar :). Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 5 Hasta que la muerte los separe

Vegeta despertó y aun sin abrir los ojos se movió para abrazar a su mujer pero al no poder encontrarla abrió los ojos y lo único que encontró en el lugar donde dormía Bulma era una nota: 'Buenos días mi príncipe perdón por desactivar tu despertador pero es de mala suerte ver a la novia el día de la boda antes de la ceremonia si necesitas algo pídeselo a mis padres nos vemos a las 4 en punto. Te amo, Bulma'

Vegeta volteo hacia su reloj eran las 9:30 a.m normalmente se hubiera molestado pero si de cualquier modo no iba a entrenar ese día no tenia nada de malo haber dormido otro rato, como ya casi era hora del almuerzo se vistió y bajo a la cocina

"Buenos días joven Vegeta, Bulmita me dijo que te avisara que estaría toda la mañana en el templo de Kami-sama revisando la decoración, después estará el resto el día en el salón de belleza asta la hora de la boda" Dijo la Sra. Brief mientras preparaba el almuerzo de Vegeta

"Esta bien yo también estaré ocupado"

"Solo recuerda que la boda comenzara a las 4 debes estar listo una hora antes porque el templo no queda nada cerca de aquí" Dijo su suegra mientras le servía el almuerzo

"Grrr yo nunca soy impuntual" Ese comentario lo ofendió un poco

Mientras tanto Bulma y sus amigos se encontraban en el templo de Kami-sama

"Gracias por ayudarme con la decoración de aquí chicos" Dijo Bulma colocando unos arreglos de flores

"No te preocupes Bulma es un placer ayudar" Dijo Milk muy alegre

"Baya todo esta quedando muy bonito Bulma" Dijo un sujeto alto que apareció atrás de las 2 chichas acompañado de una pequeña bruja flotando en su bola de cristal

"GOKU!" Dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo mientras Milk se lanzaba a abrazarlo

"Hola muchachos que gusto verlos" Dijo Goku muy alegre recibiendo el abrazo de su esposa

"Que bueno que estas aquí Goku necesitamos un hombre fuerte que nos ayude a acomodar estos grandes arreglos" Dijo Bulma señalando los enormes floreros que irían en las orillas del camino principal

"Oye y nosotros que!" Dijeron Yamcha y Krillin

"Jaja ustedes también son fuertes chicos, oigan no se molesten pero se me esta asiendo tarde para mi cita con la manicurista los molesto si les dejo terminar el trabajo" Ya llevaban casi toda la mañana con la decoración del templo pues solo eran ella y sus amigos quienes se encargaron de todo ya que no era fácil que cualquier humano subiera hasta el templo sagrado

"No te preocupes Bulma tu único trabajo hoy es lucir hermosa nosotros nos encargamos de lo que falta" Dijo su amiga aun abrazada a su esposo

"Gracias amigos nos vemos" Dijo Bulma subiendo a su nave

"Vaya quien diría que el gruñón de Vegeta complacería a Bulma con esto" Definitivamente a todos se les hacia algo extraño

"Pues ya ves que a todos nos sorprendió y hasta estuvo ayudando en la organización de todo" Dijo Krillin mientras le pasaba unas flores a 18 quien las acomodaba en uno de los arreglos.

Bulma pasó por su madre quien ya la esperaba en la entrada de la casa y se dirigieron al más exclusivo salón de Belleza de la capital, ahí estuvieron todo el día incluso comieron mientras les arreglaban los pies, asta que dieron las 3 de la tarde y ambas mujeres salieron rumbo a su casa con un lindo maquillaje y peinado, cuando llegaron Bulma entro con cautela a la casa para no ser descubierta por Vegeta

"Ambas quedaron preciosas hija" Dijo el señor Brief mientras cargaba al pequeño Trunks

"Gracias papa por cierto donde esta Vegeta no quiero que me vea asta dentro de una hora" Hasta ahora se había escabullido muy bien de el y no quería arruinarlo una hora antes de encontrarse

"No lo se querida no lo eh visto en la casa en todo el día" le dijo su padre

"En el almuerzo dijo que estaría muy ocupado" Interrumpió la señora Brief. Vegeta había desaparecido toda la mañana? Enseguida recordó su sueño y salió corriendo al laboratorio ahí había escondido la capsula de la cámara de gravedad, sintió un hueco en el estomago cuando no la encontró en el lugar que la había dejado, salió al patio con la esperanza de que Vegeta estuviera entrenando ahí pero el lugar donde siempre estaba la cámara estaba vacio

"Maldito seas Vegeta no me puedes hacer esto eres un…" Estaba por comenzar a utilizar todo el arsenal de insultos que conocía cuando vio un punto brillante en el cielo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la nave espacial aterrizó bruscamente en el lugar donde siempre estaba, Bulma estaba en un completo shock no sabia que esperar Vegeta no se había ido al espacio desde antes que Trunks naciera porque escogió precisamente ese día para ir y regresar en unas horas? Sus dudas se hicieron aun mas grandes cuando la nave se abrió y se encontró a Vegeta con su ropa casi completamente carbonizada y unas leves quemaduras en el pecho y una de sus piernas

"No se supone que no debía verte asta las 4? Que haces aquí mujer" Dijo Vegeta hablando calmadamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"Idiota casi me matas de un susto porque demonios te largas así!" Dijo Bulma saliendo por fin del shock

"Quería entrenar un rato así que busque la capsula de la cámara de gravedad pero como habías desactivado el simulador de gravedad fui a entrenar al espacio ahora iré a darme una ducha y limpia tus ojos mujer se arruinara tu maquillaje" Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa y entrando a la casa

"Demonios Vegeta si no te amara tanto te hubiera matado" Dijo para si misma entrando a la casa para ponerse su vestido

Mientras tanto Vegeta se daba un buen baño y valla que lo necesitaba "_Te prometí que hoy no entrenaría Bulma_" pensaba Vegeta muy satisfecho con lo que en verdad había estado asiendo, cuando salió de la ducha busco el traje que había comprado con su hijo y mientras se estaba cambiando algo hizo clic en su cabeza y sus ojos se hicieron grandes por la impresión "_Besare a Bulma en frente de todos bailare con ella en el centro de una pista mientras todos nos vigilan y quien sabe que mas tendremos que hacer o decir con todos esos insectos como testigos_" Normalmente era un tipo muy confiado con el autoestima hasta el cielo pero por alguna razón los nervios lo invadieron completamente nunca en su vida se había sentido así y si pisaba a Bulma mientras bailaba? Y si su narices chocaban cuando se fueran a besar? Y si se tropezaba cuando caminara con ella? Y si se equivocaba cuando leyera los votos? Un sinfín de posibles errores cruzaban por su mente, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso…

"Hola Vegeta!" Dijo Goku apareciendo en la habitación con la técnica de la tele transportación

"Maldita sea Kakarotto que ases aquí" Perfecto solo eso le faltaba

"Solo vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda y a decirte que casarse no tiene nada que ver con comida eeh" Dijo Goku creyendo que alguien mas podía cometer su mismo error

"No seas imbécil! Quien podría confundir casarse con comida!"

"Eh pues Veras vegeta..."

"Tu lo hiciste verdad? Kakarotto eres una vergüenza para la raza saiyajin y ya lárgate no necesito tu ayuda" Aunque Goku no se diera cuenta en verdad estaba ayudando a Vegeta pues insultar era un forma de des estresarse del príncipe, y así discutieron otra media sobre lo idiota que era Kakarotto y lo gruñón que era Vegeta asta que se dieron cuenta de algo

"Kakarotto ya son las 4:00! Eres un idiota ahora no llegare a tiempo!" El había prometido ser puntual

"No te preocupes Vegeta ven vámonos" Dijo Goku poniendo 2 dedos en su frente y tomando del hombro a su 'amigo' y en un segundo estuvieron parados en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama justo a tiempo pues Bulma iba llegando en su aéreo coche, su padre le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir. Cuando salió todos quedaron impresionados se veía simplemente hermosa sin duda era el vestido perfecto, en el ultimo año había dejado crecer su pelo así que decidió peinarlo en un elegante chongo dejando algunos rizos sueltos y un maquillaje no tan cargado que acentuaba su belleza natural caminó despacio de la mano de su padre asta la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, Vegeta dejo su discusión con Kakarotto y observo lo hermosa que era su mujer definitivamente era la mujer para el, y así sin ningún retraso comenzó la ceremonia, después del largo sermón de Dende, mientras la pareja leía sus votos los padrinos se iban acercando a entregar lo que les correspondía y así al terminar se escucho la frase que todos deseaban oír

"Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" Dijo Dende asiendo el puesto de sacerdote. Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a la pareja nunca habían visto una demostración de afecto de parte de Vegeta hacia Bulma creían que tal ves se saltarían esa parte.

La pareja se veía fijamente a los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente Vegeta estaba completamente hipnotizado por la belleza de Bulma se sentía realmente feliz de que ella fuera solo suya en verdad la amaba ella le había dado eso que toda su vida le fue negado, amor incondicional

"Te amo Bulma" Dijo Vegeta en un susurro antes de fundirse en un pasional beso no le importo que lo estuvieran viendo lo único que le importaba en ese momento era saborear los labios de su mujer la madre de su hijo y así su romántico beso se alargo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y sin hacer ningún comentario comenzaron a caminar fuera de la iglesia, todos estaban en shock ese si que había sido un beso!

"Vivan los novios!" Gritaron todos después de reaccionar, luego de eso se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja y se dispusieron a ir a casa de Bulma donde los esperaban más invitados y un gran banquete.

Cuando todos los invitados ya estaban presentes y acomodados en sus mesas se escucho por un micrófono a una muy muy feliz señora Brief hablando

"Atención a todos los invitados ah llegado la ora del vals" Después de eso Vegeta y Bulma se pararon de la mesa principal y se acercaron al centro de la pista vegeta se encontraba algo nervioso pero tenia la confianza en que todo saldría bien. La música comenzó a sonar Vegeta tomo por la cintura a su esposa y ella se abrazo a su cuello ambos se movían en total sincronía mientras ella le hablaba al oído

"Gracias por esto Vegeta me haces realmente feliz te amo" Decía Bulma a punto de llorar nunca en su vida se había sentido tan dichosa nada podría mejorar este momento

"Yo debería agradecerte a ti mujer" Gracias a ella ahora se sentía un hombre completo

Simplemente era una escena digna de ver la pareja se movía con tanta gracia alrededor de la pista mientras se susurraban cosas al oído cuando la música dejo de sonar Vegeta no lo pudo evitar y beso nuevamente en frente de todos a su mujer se podía ver el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro

"Hay que bonitos se ven" Dijo Goku, a el le gustaba mucho ver a su amiga feliz

"Lo se me alegra que sean felices"

"AAAH! Que haces aquí" Esa si que era una sorpresa creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver

"Shh no grite señor Goku es una sorpresa"

Después de esa tierna demostración de afecto ambos regresaron a su mesa

"Bulma recuerdas que me dijiste que si quería podía invitar a alguien" Dijo Vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado

"Si Vegeta espero que no te ofendiera se que no fue un comentario apropiado" Se sentía un poco apenada de que ningún familiar suyo pudiera ver este momento tan importante

"Bueno pues si invite a alguien"

"Enserio? A quien invitaste?" ese comentario le sorprendió bastante

"A mi, mama" Dijo el joven que antes estaba con Goku

"Trunks! Que bueno que estas aquí hijo! Me alegra tanto verte pero como te enteraste? O acaso llegaste aquí por casualidad" Dijo Bulma abrazando a su hijo del futuro

"A mi también me alegra verte mama, y no estoy aquí por casualidad mi padre me aviso y enseguida tome la maquina del tiempo para venir" Dijo el muchacho de pelo lila

"Pero como es posible? Vegeta como te comunicaste con el" Incluso para ella que era una verdadera genio se le hacia algo imposible

"Cuando trabajaba para Freezer conocimos una raza de alienígenas llamados Karacks ellos tienen la habilidad de abrir puertas entre diferentes dimensiones, no fue fácil encontrar la de Trunks pero esos enanos morados saben hacer bien su trabajo" Dijo Vegeta recordando que fue buena idea perdonarles la vida en aquella ocasión cuando los conoció

"Entonces por eso tomaste la nave espacial, sabes me metiste un buen susto pero porque llegaste herido y con la ropa quemada" Sin dar una respuesta Vegeta comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa donde estaban los padres de Bulma y regreso con algo escondido detrás de su espalda

"Que traes ahí Vegeta"

"Toma es para ti" Dijo Vegeta muy sonrojado estirando su mano mostrando una hermosísima flor color rojo era la flor mas rara y bella que allá visto en su vida emitía un brillo extraño y un aroma exquisito

"Es bellísima Vegeta como la conseguiste" Dijo Bulma tomando la flor y aspirando su exótico olor

FLASH BACK

_Después de avisarle a su hijo sobre su boda, Vegeta aterrizo la nave espacial en un planeta que estaba conformado en su mayoría por lava y volcanes activos le fue muy difícil encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar, salió de la nave y volando inspeccionaba los volcanes que veía asta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, se paró en la orilla de un gran volcán y como un acto suicida de lanzo dentro de el, el calor era insoportable pero logro abrir lo ojos y localizo la hermosa flor en una roca a centímetros de la lava sabia muy bien que el volcán aria erupción en cualquier momento tenia que tomarla rápido y salir de ese lugar antes de morir carbonizado, aumento su poder asta convertirse en súper saiyajin y logro alcanzar la flor pero en el momento que la arranco de la roca donde estaba la lava comenzó a elevarse, "demonios si llego herido Bulma me va a matar" pensó Vegeta pero afortunadamente logro salir del volcán segundos antes de que la lava lo alcanzara_

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"Se llama flor de fuego, es una costumbre saiyajin regalar esta flor a la hembra que escoges como tu pareja solo se encuentra dentro de los volcanes activos del planeta Miantiat normalmente era un viaje largo pero el planeta esta mucho mas cerca de la tierra que del planeta Vejita el objetivo de regalar esta flor es arriesgar la vida para demostrar que se es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a tu pareja si cuidas bien la flor nunca se marchitara mujer" Dijo Vegeta recordando lo que tubo que pasar para conseguirla

"Oh Vegeta muchísimas gracias es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida" Dijo abrazando su esposo y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

"Me alegra que te guste Bulma ahora vamos a comer me muero de hambre, Trunks en nuestra mesa hay un lugar para ti" Dijo Vegeta caminando a la mesa principal, los meseros comenzaron a servir la comida, después de que todos estuvieron satisfechos incluso los 4 saiyajin presentes la música comenzó a sonar todos estaban alegres en la pista bailando incluso Vegeta y Bulma aunque el estuviera un poco incomodo no le importo ese día lo único que quería era ver feliz a la mujer que le había dado un sentido a su vida

"Bulmita es ora de que arrojes el ramo querida" Dijo la señora Brief

"Claro mama eso no podía faltar" Vegeta le acerco una silla a su mujer esta se subió y llamo la atención de todos

"Ey muchachas quien quiere el ramo" Dijo Bulma gritando a todo pulmón, enseguida todas las jovencitas presentes en la fiesta se acercaron a donde estaba Bulma

"Hay va!" Grito Bulma volteada de espaldas a las chichas lazando el ramo por encima de su hombro, todas las chicas alzaron los brazos para intentar tomar el ramo pero fueron lanzadas fuera de su alcance por cierta chica rubia

"18! Lo atrapaste que bien" Dijo Bulma al voltearse, 18 solo sonrió y le giño un ojo a Krillin quien se puso rojo como un tomate

"Que bien chicos pronto abra otra fiesta" Dijo Yamcha dándole un codazo a su amigo calvo

Después de eso la fiesta siguió un rato mas asta que uno a uno los invitados se fueron retirando no sin antes darle sus felicitaciones al feliz matrimonio hasta que la casa quedo solo ocupada por los integrantes de la familia Brief

Todos ya estaban dormidos excepto los recién casados

"Este día nunca lo voy a olvidar Vegeta" Dijo Bulma acostada en la cama que compartía con su príncipe mientras se abrazaba a su fuerte pecho

"Ya duérmete mujer mañana quiero irme temprano" Vegeta estaba impaciente por irse a su luna de miel

"Enserio quieres dormir Vegeta" Dijo Bulma coquetamente

"Tienes algo mejor en mente Bulma" Vegeta sabia exactamente hacia donde se dirigía su esposa

"Claro que si, sabes vegeta la luna de miel comienza desde que termina la fiesta" Bulma besó apasionadamente a su esposo mientras él la llenaba de caricias ambos disfrutaban muchísimo la compañía del otro y así demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían consumaron su matrimonio.

**Espero que este ultimo capitulo allá sido lo que esperaban :) publique lo mas pronto posible y ya tengo varias ideas para seguir escribiendo **


End file.
